


25 Days Has September - Morning After

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [21]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Morning After

Bass aches. Everything hurts in a way he doesn't remember happening in the longest time. His calves are sore from cramping, his ass just aches, his head feels like something has done the tango in hobnailed boots over his brain and his mouth feels like he spent the night licking a feral cat covered in salt and tequila.

He stretches out and winces at the way that feels. The world slowly seeping back into his mind, pushing through the fog of sleep. 

His toes are cold. Weird. Where's the blanket? Other parts of him aren't cold. Like his stomach. Or his left side. He prises his eyes open to thin slits and looks to the side.

Miles.

And then the memories of the night before hit him. The yelling. The arguments. The accusations. The punches. The taste of alcohol and the feel of it boiling in his veins. He remembers Miles coming in and insisting they finally _do_ settle it once and for all.

He remembers the words of pain and hurt that he'd finally let rip, slashing over the other man more painful than any knife. Remembers the nasty truths about himself that made his heart turn to hard, cold ice. Remembers all the hurt.

Remembers... what came next. Apologies.

Miles never apologises. Miles never admits he's wrong. And so hearing one - even yelled - took Bass by surprise.

Miles was... sorry. 

And that had been enough to throw him off-balance. Enough for the accusations to turn into something else. To turn into explanations and understandings and realisations and - fuck, why did they never talk about it before? Why was it always just taken for granted? Why did they just fuck and think it would all be fine?

Both of them are to blame. Bass knows that. And he could dwell on the hurt all he wants... or he could remember how it felt when Miles begged for his forgiveness, and Bass did the same. He could remember how the recriminations turned into confessions turned into apologies turned into promises to do things differently. 

He could regret all those years of hurt, or he could look forward to a future without it. A future where neither of them hide their pain and try to cover over it. A future where Miles and he can start over.

He's so fucking adorable like this. Passed out with his head mostly smushed into the pillow. Arm flung possessively over Bass' stomach. Bass runs a finger over the back of his hand - just tickling gently. He's rewarded by a tighter squeeze and a senseless mumble. 

Bass remembers _why_ his ass feels like it does. And suddenly the pain isn't bad at all, any more.


End file.
